


Is this what it takes?

by Wolf_Of_Westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on truth story, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_Westeros/pseuds/Wolf_Of_Westeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are close, Very Close. Cersei, Jaimes twin sister, tries to get in contact with jaime again when her husband, Robert, Dies. When he refuses, she decides to visit him at his work place. West-E-Ros & Co. When she sees how close Jaime and Brienne are, She decides to get rid of Brienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> This story is based on my own experience with a certain lowlife scum, (it was my dad, not me who was attacked), and this is my way of getting past it, so anything, whether is praise or critic is welcomed :) This is going to be 3 chapters, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> This is Brienne's Office ---> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRYHt7zFjQV4SVaVto4QGYS0JZCzTT0ZbThItWuJn922gw1FVcULQ
> 
> This is Jaime's Office ---> https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRUVU1yk6edF8X6scGlXWbswpwx24MSRkynnjCpBXxD1qkJX0zpjg
> 
> This is Norman ---> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT_X8kdQwbztEVZ4j4NJazH4TmBjVt6tCGZ_8j2FwRO5cErOhiq1g (He is a Schnorkie)
> 
> This is Galladon ---> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQSh_ldm-39bF2x--Ny9yJRWaCZzU_mYl5T2SORTRyAdK4jdcxq

“Jaime, Fuck off, I am trying to work!” Brienne scowled. The golden haired moron was interrupting her, though she secretly enjoyed his visits, but never would admit it. He smirks, his eyebrows raised as he leant against her door frame. He was currently trying to find out why she was busy last night, causing their weekly game/film night to be cancelled.

 

“Why were you busy last night, Wench?” Jaime grins at the use of her old nickname. “Were you on a date last night? Did you get lucky?” he smirks, a smirk crosses his lips, and a mischievous glint reaches his eyes. Brienne thought she saw a glint of jealousy but dismisses the thought.

 

“No I did not go on a date, unless a date is going to the vet, and no I did not get ‘lucky’ unless lucky is being puked on by Norman on the way back, and then playing tug of war with the vomited on pants with Galladon. “Her voice was heavy with the sound of sarcasm and Jaime bursts out laughing. 

 

“How come Norman had to go to the vet?” Jaime asks, running his hand through his hair. She smiles and turns her chair to look at him. “He just had to have his second injection” She smiles and stretches. Jaime smiles back and looks at his left wrist. His right one had a gold painted prosthetic hand attached to it (Tyrion painted it gold). When he was younger he was in a car accident, and lost his right hand. He never really went into much detail about it. 

 

Jaime winks at Brienne and smirks “How about lunch with your sexy best friend?” He chuckles and Brienne rolls her eyes but puts on a fake enthusiastic voice “Oh yes please! Where is Sansa by the way?” She smirks and Jaime chuckles, and in mock offense he frowns “How could you! Come on wench” He winks at her, turning on his heels and walks out the door. 

 

Brienne rolls her eyes, saves the form she was filling out and grabs her jacket. She sighs and follows him out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jaime walked through his apartment door. He yawns and hangs his coat on his door hanger. He puts his shoes near the door and walks into his living room. His carpet is cream with a few darker patches from spillages in the past. His walls were a typical lannister red, as was his couch. There was a tv on the wall opposite the couch and a table in between them. 

 

He yawns and falls onto the sofa. He closes his eyes, and starts to fall asleep. He jolts awake when he hears “Another brick in the wall part 3” He looks at his phone and sees a text from Cersei. He wrinkles his nose and opens it.

 

From: Manipulative Bitch at (5:57): Hello dear brother, why are you continuing to ignore me? We are two halves of a whole, we cannot live without each other. I Love you, it was always you, From your loving sister, Cersei.

 

Jaime grits his teeth and closes the text he sighs and gets up. He goes over to his gold fish. “Hey Hannibal, Hey Houdini, Hey Brian” He smiles. Brienne picked Hannibal’s name. He puts some fish food in the tank. 

 

He enters his bedroom and stretches over his blue covers. His bedroom walls were brown and he had a picture of him and Brienne at Alton Towers on his wall. He quickly gets changed into a black t-shirt with the Pink Floyd prism on it and some comfy tracksuit bottoms. 

 

He decides to go to the kitchen, to get a snack. He chooses a jam sandwich and a glass of lemonade. He sits on the sofa and turns the TV on. He yawns and flicks the channel over to F.R.I.E.N.D.S, his guilty pleasure that only Brienne knows about, and that’s only because she walked in on him watching it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brienne got into her house finally at 8pm, the traffic was horrible. As she opened her door a very large dog and a very small one attacked her. She grins and goes onto her knees and both dogs lick her face frantically as she laughs and scratches their pelt. Finally she gets up and closes the door. Norman looks out through the glass pane that is next to the door, which is just as high. 

 

She goes straight into the dining room and picks the dogs bowls up. Norman chases his tail in excitement and Galladon barks happily. She fills the dogs bowls up and goes up to her bedroom. Her bedrooms walls were red, and there was a picture of her mother and father and a picture of her and Jaime at Alton Towers.

 

She puts on her blue pajamas and decides to have a movie night to herself. She heads downstairs and grabs some cheese and crackers, and then her laptop. She calls the dogs up and heads upstairs. The dogs jump on her bed and curl up in the places they usually sleep in. Brienne plugs in her laptop and sets her cheeseboard up. She turns the laptop on but before she can decides what films to watch, her ringtone rings out, she smirks as she whispers the words to her ringtone which was “Use somebody” by Kings of Leon. Then she opens the text, which was from Jaime.

 

From: Jaime at (8:22): Hey Wench ;) what you doing?

From: Wench at (8:22): Hey Jaime, I am having a film night and eating cheese. You? :)

From: Jaime at (8:23): *gasp* without me?! Traitorous Wench! :D what you watching?

From: Wench at (8:24): Sorry Jaime, haha :) I have not decided yet, any ideas?

From: Jaime at (8:24): Titanic? ;) hahaha Never let go Jack!

From: Wench at (8:25): Nooo! There was room for him too… or he could have just found another door?

From: Jaime at (8:26): Haha! I know he really could of! Stupid… natural selection I guess… stupid people end up dying xD

From: Wench at (8:28): How have you not died yet then? ;) haha and I have decided to watch Silence of the Lambs :D

From: Jaime at (8:28): Oi! Wench! Mean! >:( and Ah, Hannibal’s Namesake haha

From: Wench at (8:29): Haha you know its true ;) and of course :D

From: Jaime at (8:30): It is not! I have supearior knowledge!

From: Wench at (8:31): It’s “Superior” Jaime, Not “Supearior” xD I am going to watch my film, So I am not going to reply anymore :)

From: Jaime at (8:32): Opps :/ Alright Wench, Goodnight :)

From: Wench at (8:33): Goodnight Jaime :)

From: Jaime at (8:34): Thought you weren’t replying anymore? ;D

From: Wench at (8:35): Oh shut up and go to sleep! Goodnight 

From: Jaime at (8:36): As my fair lady commands, Goodnight Brienne X

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaime walked into work the next day with a smile on his face, He had found out his dad was going away for a couple of months, so no weekly dinners at Casterly mansion. As he passed Brienne’s office he knocked on the glass and grinned at her, she smiles back and waves he waves and heads off to his own office. He sits on his chair and spins around a few times, before settling at his desk. He hears a knock at his door and he spins to face it. Ned Stark comes in and looks at him with a distaste he always had and passes him a form. “You’re on security duty with Miss Tarth today Mr. Lannister” Jaime nods and he strides out. Jaime grins and heads down to Brienne’s Office.

 

He knocks on her door and she shouts “come in” he grins and coughs, she spins around and rolls her eyes.

 

“What do you want Jaime?” She sighs, crossing her arms “you managed to go ten minutes before annoying me…” He laughs. 

 

“We are on security today” he gives her a dashing smile and a wink “I can see the excitement in your eyes” he laughs as she scowls. “Ugh, it’s raining though!” she sighs and grabs her coat. “Come on then” Brienne pulls Jaime’s arm towards the door. 

 

Security duty consists of them sitting in a box and allowing people to come in or not. It was a job shared by all employees, and it was dreaded. Brienne sits in front of the control panel and Jaime starts spinning on the other chair. 

 

“So Brienne, do you want to watch the news or the news?” He asks, after half an hour being inside the box. Brienne just grunts and spins to look at him. “I am bored Jaime!” she complains and tries to kick him with her shoe. He dodges it and tries to kick her back. She grins and kicks him. He fake gasps and mutters “This is war!!!!” he laughs and they both fall into a war of trying to kick each other. Kicking elevated to punching, and punching elevated to trying to pull each other to the ground. Jaime dived on Brienne’s back and started pulling her down to the ground. 

 

Outside, Where Cersei was standing with her red umbrella and red dress looking into the booth where her brother was seen to be hugging this giant from behind while she put her head on his shoulder she gripped the umbrella harder, her teeth grit together she swore vengeance. I will get you, you ugly girl, Jaime is mine to control… not some dirty dogs. She strode back to her limousine and began to plan her attack.


	2. During

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's plan is out into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This chapter is the shortest of the three... This is the hardest chapter for me to write... I hope I have managed to get across to you what it feels like... Hope you enjoy it, praise or critic is welcome  
> -Wolf

Brienne slams the door behind her, her coat and hair drenched. She yawns. The dogs were at sansas, giving Brienne a chance to clean the house. She drops her wet coat onto the bannister pole and heads to the kitchen. She turns on the kettle and puts a tea bag into a cup. Brienne texts Jaime to tell him she is home and hates the rain and heads up stairs to get changed. She picks a warm jumper and a pair of wooly Pyjamas bottoms. She yawns softly and slumps downstairs to finish her cup of tea. 

Brienne curls up on her sofa to watch a episode of Friends, since she had found Jaime watching it, the show had become one of her favourites. She had just turned on her 8th episode of the show, which was called "the one with unagi" and snuggled down when she looked at the clock, it was 3:05 in the morning. 

"ah, shit... I have to wake up in four hours" she groans, but decides to watch the end of the episode anyway. 

There was a loud, aggressive bang at the door. "what the..." there was another bang, and another. Brienne ran to her phone, dialling 999. "I need the police.... Guys at my door!" she screamed down the phone. Another bang. A mumble. A loud crash of the window pane being smashed. Brienne runs to the door. "bastar...! Shit glass is in my eyes... Shit omg fuck get the fuck out... My eyes!" she screams at the guys who are still smashing through the glass. The first guy pushes way through the glass with a crowbar. His face was covered with a balaclava, and he was wear black hoodie and pants. He tried to hit her with the crowbar, he missed and hit her bannister. The second guy forced his way through with a pair of garden shears and the third guy just seemed to stay outside. Brienne ran into her living room screaming in the direction of the phone "they're in the house!" the crowbar guy tries to hit her again, hitting the wall. She runs into the dining room, doing everything she can too escape the thugs with weapons. The crowbar guy chases her while the other guy stamps on the phone. He swings again, this time catching her on her arm. She screams and tries to back away, the guy runs at her again. Constantly hitting her arms, and her back. He manages to hit her roughly on the shin and she cries out, bending down to shield her shins and the guy rams the crowbar into the side of her head. The world goes blurry, her vision is tinted with red. She hardly hears the shears guy shout that the police are coming. She doesn't feel the last wallop across the back of the head with the crowbar. She hears a siren, and ringing in her ears tells her she is badly hurt. The side of her head swells massively and another guy comes into the house, she screams, trying to back away but cannot.  
"no leave me alone... No please I cannot move... Jaime... Help me Jaime..." she cries, she feels a warm trickle down her face. The guy comes closer and helps her to her feet, and brings her into the living room, sitting her on the sofa. It was a police officer. "miss... Calm down miss... You have a serious head injury, you need to calm down. He presses a towel against her head, stopping the blood flow somewhat. Brienne just stares at him, not understanding. What just happened? Why? Who would do that? The police man was calling to another colleague to call an ambulance. She still stares, refusing to believe this.

"Miss, what's your name? I am PC Martell and this is PC Clegane." he nods to his colleague who was on his radio. She inhales and mumbles "Brienne, Brienne Tarth". He nods writing it down. "How old are you Brienne?" she stares at him, why does he need to know this? "26" she replies. He nods and writes this down. "Brienne, why could this have happened? Is there anyone with something against you?" she asks, she shakes her head. "I don't know... I don't understand..." she hears more sirens. "who is that?" Martell smiles, "just the ambulance they will take you too hospital..." she looks at him, her vision is very blurry and red, she cannot concentrate. She feels Ill. The EMT and the paramedics come in. She jumps at the sound of the glass under the paramedics feet. The EMT pulls the towel softly from her head and takes a quick look, he nods and tells the paramedics to grab a stretcher. He starts to ask her questions but she can't concentrate, the ringing in her head is driving her crazy. "Brienne? Brienne!" the EMT grabs her attention. "sorry... What?" she mutters "can you describe to me what you feel?" she nods her head, but grimaces "I feel dizzy, and sick... My vision is blurry and everything looks red... I have the worst headache in history... Everything hurts..." she breaths heavily and the EMT pulls her to her feet and lies her onto the stretcher. She didn't even hear the paramedics come in. They take her outside and she tugs on one of the police officers arms. "tell jaime lannister... He needs to know" the police man nods and writes down the name. The paramedics load her into the ambulance carefully and Martell jumps in with her, "I am hear to make sure they don't come back..." she nods as she hears the loud bang of the doors shutting and the sound of the sirens blaring and the sound of gravel crunching under tyres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write but I hope it lives up to its expectations :) comments are love (So is caramel ice cream)


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime deal with the after effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am so so sorry about the longest updating wait in the century! I have a lot f shit going on right now, and lots of exam preparation xD this is the last chapter... I hope you enjoy it :)  
> -Wolf

Jaime groaned, a splitting headache running across his head, his vision is slightly blurry and he is pissed with Ned Stark. He has been assigned the job of guarding a dog show. Why does a dog show even need guarding? At least it was with Brienne... A couple of years ago, they wrote a formal request to Catelyn Stark asking to put on all cases together, it was accepted after Brienne pleaded her case, and having being very close to Mrs Stark, she accepted.  
He sighed and entered his room, opening his wardrobe and pulling out some comfy clothes.This tie was trying to strangle him. After he had gotten changed, he fell back onto his bed and stared at the picture of him and Brienne. Her eyes were astonishing that day... She looked so beautiful. He doesn't see her and ugly or big anymore... He saw her has Brienne, and lately he has been seeing her increasingly attractive. He smiles softly at the memory of her in thirteen plummeting down the drop, her scream as they tumbled down, the wind ripping at thier hair. Her yelp as they dropped the first time, her grab of his hand as they fell the second. He rubs his eyes and pulls himself to his feet as he hears the ringtone of his phone, he smiles at her complaining and yawns, deciding to eat and have a early night. 

She couldn't concentrate. Couldn't see at all. Her vision was so blurry all she could make out was her hand when she lifted it to her face. That fucking neon light burned her retinas. She grit her teeth as a sharp bend caused her to roll onto the wound on the back of her head. The EMT re-adjusted her so she wasn't leaning on anything too painful and Brienne whimpered. She heard the gravel under the tyres and felt a sense of hope she wasn't going to die.

A loud knock on his door woke him from a deep sleep. He looked at his phone: 4:12 am. What the fuck? He got up sleepily and pull open his door. A tallish police Officer stood there, looking serious.  
"Mr. Lannister?" he had a smooth, foreign accent. Jaime nodded. The police officer coughed and smiled apologetically.  
"Hello, I am Officer Martell" He grimaced slightly "I have some rather bad news" Jaime shook his head, his brother... "What has Tyrion done now?" the policeman looked at him sympathetically, "This is not about your brother, this is about Brienne Tarth..." Jaimes heart stopped. "Brienne...?" the policeman nodded, coughing and itching his nose nervously "Yes, she has been attacked..." Jaime stops him there "Attacked!?" he almost screams "What's going on? Is she ok?" Martell sighs and puts his hand on Jaime's shoulder. "She has suffered serious head trauma, and maybe a broken arm..." Jaime slammed him against the wall "Hospital! Now!" Martell doesn't react and just says "Hope Hospital, A&E" Jaime nods, grabs his coat and runs out the door, in his pyjamas and socks. Brienne is rushed into A&E on her stretcher feet first, and put into cubicle B. Another neon light blinded her and she felt like crying. Fucking lights... Fucking life... Fucking head... A policeman interrupts her thoughts. "Miss Tarth, I am here too... I am not gonna lie to you... I am here to guard you" she nods, expecting it, and being thankful for it too. He sits down next to her bed and smiles. "My name is Officer Payne, Podrick is my first name, my friends call me Pod" he smiles again. Brienne tries to smile back but her head hurts to much. She coughs and mutters "I'm Brienne..." she grimaces and he frowns. "Be careful, don't want you hurting yourself" he looks up as the Doctor enters the room. He looks down at his clipboard then at Brienne, his face falling from a composed look to one of sympathy. "Hello Miss Tarth, my name is Doctor Snow." He smiles and brushes a curl from his eyes. Most women would find Snow attractive, but Brienne just wanted to rip that mop off his head and send him back to his mothers womb. Instead she just nods. He analysis Brienne's head and her arm, nodding and hmming a few times, then nodding. "You have a deep cut in your head in the left side of your head, and a suspected fractured skull. The other welts and bruises are nothing of concern and will go down in a few days. I think you have a broken arm from that colouring but a X-ray will confirm that." she nods and feels her head pounding. "I am going to put a temporary bandage on your head until I get you into a X-ray...." Brienne nods and begins to feel a bandage being wrapped around her head. Jaime is running. Running faster than he ever has before. His lungs are heaving and his hair is in his eyes. He must get to Brienne... Even if his life depends on it. His socks were no protection against glass and stones. His feet were ripped to shreds, but he didn't care. He kept on running. Lannisters pay their debts he thinks seethingly, he will make whoever did this pay... He will cause them so much pain they would wish they were dead. It was about a half hour later. Brienne was back from the X-ray and her head had been stitched. She had a fractured skull but the doctor said it was a clean fracture and there was nothing they could do about it. She now lay in her bed, in cubicle B tired and drained. She was just drifting off when she hears a loud bang of the double doors being thrown open. She muffles and yelp and grips her sheet. They're back... They're going to finish the job... She hears shouting and stamping of feet, hears the head nurse shouting at someone, them shouting back. Him shouting back. Wait a minute... She knows that over confident, I own everything voice... Jaime. Her heart jumps she looks at Pod hoping he understands to go get him. Pod nods and exits to cubicle and returns with a very tired, very sweaty and very scared looking Jaime. "BRIENNE!" he runs to her, sliding the last couple of feet on his knees. He grabs her good arm and kisses it frantically. "Brienne.. Oh brienne I thought... I thought... Brienne I'll get whoever did this... Ill hunt them down...." he buries his head in her side. Brienne tightens her grip on Jaime's hand and brings it to her face.Closing her eyes she rests it on her cheeks and sighs. Jaime rests his head in her chest and closes his eyes too. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each others breath, letting it wash over them in a sense of relief. When the doctor came back into to say he was going to put a cast on her arm, Jaime never let go of the other, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. And as soon as The doctor said she could go home, Jaime rang a taxi and took her to his place. When she was safely inside the taxi, Jaime asked. "Brienne... Who... What... Why?" she just shook her head and leant on him. He put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. When they returned to his house, he lead her to his bed and tucked her in. She just made a small squeaking noise. He kissed her on the forehead but when he tried to leave she grabbed his arm and dragged him into bed. He smiles and gets into bed with her. She rests her head on his chest and holds his hand. Closing her eye and sighing in contept she yawns softly. Jaime feels strange. He feels happy and angry and scared and relieved all in one go. He lies there with Brienne breathing softly in him and he can't help but feel happy. She mutters softly "Jaime... I thought I was going to die... I thought I'd never see you again..." she coughs and looks up at him "and I realised I never wanted to not see you again..." she took a deep breath and waited. Jaime didn't know what to say. He was elated but scared of this being a joke. He bit his lip and squished her hand. "You... You mean..." she nods and yawns again. "I realised you meant more to me than... Anyone... I just... Feel safe around you... I feel happy around you... You are my rock and I love you for it..." Jaime chokes on his own words and just brings her in closer and kisses the top of her head. "I...I..." Brienne nods, lifting her head and kissing him full on the lips, soft but knowing. Jaime doesn't hesitate to kiss her back. She smiles under his kiss and that seems the best thing he could possibly see. She strokes his hair and Jaime smiles half jokingly. "Is this what it takes?" she looks at him quizzically. "Is this what it takes for you to realise you find me irresistible?" she half punches him and shakes her head "Let's talk about this tomorrow.. I am tired..." he nods, he would wait forver for Brienne. His Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic :) comments are love (so is ramen :P)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments are love (So is chocolate... just sayi' :P)


End file.
